


You Can Be The Death of Me

by TheNotoriousN_Y_E



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe's a nervous science student, F/F, Rachel's a hot acting student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNotoriousN_Y_E/pseuds/TheNotoriousN_Y_E
Summary: "Chloe knew she should stop staring, Trevor would probably catch her and she’d never hear the end of it. Or worse, she would catch her."When Chloe met Rachel.





	You Can Be The Death of Me

Chloe had seen her around school a handful of times. Of course she had. 

Their timetables and friend groups conflicted so it was a rare occurrence, but she’d seen her.

She’d seen her in the cafeteria, sitting at a table with at least half her class, laughing and smiling and telling of messy nights out.

She’d seen her in the hallways, her Blackwell Academy Performing Arts hoodie hanging loosely from her small frame but fitting her oh so well.

She’d seen her on Facebook, her profile video a short gif of her smiling against the backdrop of the bay, sunset reflecting off the calm waters. 

She’d seen her in the theatre shows her class would put on. It wasn’t mandatory that Chloe’s own class go see them, but as it was “supporting your classmates”, you got a bollocking if you didn’t. So Chloe would go to these shows and she knows that she’s there to watch everyone perform and appreciate their talents and enjoy the stories but she only ever found herself drawn to her. When she performed it was like a magnet was drawing Chloe to her and she found herself hypnotised. 

It was her hair, her hair that looked so soft that Chloe would find herself wondering how it would feel entangled with her fingers. It was her eyes, her eyes that were so expressive Chloe could feel whatever she was feeling whenever she glanced her way. It was her voice, her voice that trickled like honey yet conveyed pain so beautifully and clearly that Chloe would catch herself wishing she could take on whatever or whomever caused it. 

She’d had a lead role in their recently performed 4.48 Psychosis, a play about mental health complete with trigger warnings. It was a hard one to watch with a few too many lines hitting too close to home but there she was in her paint-speckled white dress that flowed around her like water, a light in the darkness. 

Today, there was an assembly which required the whole school’s attendance and Chloe could almost feel her presence, a row in front and to the left of the aisle. Principal Wells was giving a speech about some newly enforced rules or something but his voice was a fly in Chloe’s ear as she threw glances sideways. She was wearing an open red flannel with a black Firewalk tee underneath and ripped jeans. Her hair was tied back and her makeup was dark and smokey.

Chloe felt her heart stutter and realised she hadn’t breathed for a while, sucking in a deep lungful of air and shook her thoughts from her now dizzy head.

Chloe knew she should stop staring, Trevor would probably catch her and she’d never hear the end of it. Or worse, she would catch her. 

Eventually, Wells released everyone and students jumped up all around her, swinging their bags over their shoulders and rushing to get free. In the chaos of the crowd, she turned to find she’d been separated from her friends, stretching on her tiptoes to try catch sight of one of them.

But her eyes met hers instead. 

She was right beside her.

Fuck.

Chloe choked in surprise, felt her heart hammer and her cheeks redden.

Should she say something?

She should probably say something.

“U-uh… hey. You were r-really good in 4.48, by the way. Loved it.”

Stammering fucking idiot.

Chloe reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to remember how long was too long when it came to eye contact when they were practically strangers.

She beamed. “Thank you! That means a lot. How’re your…” she paused, eyeing the embroidery on Chloe’s torn (and burned) school hoodie. “Science experiments going? I’ve heard you guys have a ridiculous amount of assessments right now.”

Wait.

This is an actual conversation. 

This isn’t just “So um, yeah, good job. Bye.”

What?

“Hah, yeah, they’re pretty endless just now but it’s okay, it’s fun to blow shit up!”

She let out a light laugh at that, grinning right at Chloe.

By the time Chloe had realised they’d walked along two long corridors, she’d been asked all sorts of things about her experiments and yet she knew next to nothing new about her.

“Well, I’m going this way,” she said, pointing to the adjoining corridor as Chloe automatically headed for the stairs. 

Chloe stopped, her once hammering heart sinking instead. “Oh, okay.” Internally hitting herself for not thinking of anything intelligent to say. 

“It was nice to meet you though!” She said, reaching out her hand which Chloe took perhaps a little too fast. 

It was barely a shake, more of a tiny wiggle.

It was delicate, not firm.

“Y-yeah, you too! Rachel, right?”

“That’s me!”

Surely now would be the time to let go?

Why was she not letting go?

Why was Rachel not letting go?

Chloe realised something else.

“Shit, sorry, it’s Chloe!”

“I know!”

Rachel was smiling and Chloe was sweating and nobody was letting go.

What did she just say?

In fact Rachel’s other hand had joined in, for some reason cradling Chloe’s. 

“I’ll see you around?” 

Chloe couldn’t decide whether that was a hint of hope under the inquisitive tone but it was fucking breeding in her own head anyway. 

“Yeah, uh… same school and all that.” Chloe joked lamely, once again rubbing her neck with her free hand. 

Rachel’s beautiful smile grew as her hands finally slipped away. But before she turned to leave, she winked and Chloe was positive she’d die.

It turns out she didn’t.

She knew this because a few hours later her phone chimed and a notification told her-

 

“Rachel Amber has accepted your friend request.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this was written very quickly on my phone after I met my crush (also an acting student) in the hall at college yesterday. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title lyric from 'Death of Me' by VERITE.
> 
>  
> 
> I fuckin' love Rachel.


End file.
